All Time Favorite
by TiCe
Summary: Jim knows Pam's number one favorite movie.


All Time Favorite

I haven't written in a while, and I don't have the best track record with fic. However, this is a one-shot. It has the best affect if you have a working knowledge of _The Princess Bride_.

No copyright infringement is intended.

The first time he did it was after he got back from lunch the day of the fire alarm. They hadn't spoken since he got back and it was now a quarter to 5. The mission was to beat the clock because tomorrow will be normal again. Stolen looks and accidental eye contact is all she's had of him all day it sees. They had been having so much fun that morning she had almost forgotten. Suddenly Roy came into the picture and reality jolted back into place. Then the games resumed, this time with even more of the office staff. She had felt so angry, embarrassed and undesirable when he had said Angela. Forgetting her completely. Then Jim had cleared it all away with a simple look then a comment making everyone forget about it. Something jolted inside of her till she realized it was pity and friendship that prompted him to act that way. Katy came shortly after and he left with that….Katy.

The supply closet was a small room that had shelves on every wall. On the sixth shelf up held the ½ inch chiseled orange highlighter that Pam needed to finish her highlighter landscape. To emphasis the setting yellow sun and to contrast the pink bark of the trees. When she was looking up at the box she didn't expect the feeling of someone close behind her, or the door to shut behind them. Not a sound escaped around them except the puffs of air he breathed. She needed a few minutes to adjust the feeling of her back slightly against his chest. Finally the silence was broken, after time seemed to slip away.

"Hi." It was quiet and still managed to say everything he probably wanted to say.

"Hey." She barely whispered it. Trying to keep her breathing steady and paced.

"Need help?" She couldn't turn around no matter how much she wanted to. The way he said it, the octave of his voice, deep and sensuous with a mask of casualty. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stumbled over her words before saying "Orange Highlighter". Gesturing a single hand carelessly upwards. He chuckled and she could feel her heart beat in unison with the vibrations she felt from him, Her stomach dropped and she felt slightly hallow. He reached up over and leaned forward pressing into her slightly. Breathing deeply, with sudden light headedness she stumbled forward a bit, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She automatically put her hand on top of his. Realizing what she was doing, she whipped around causing them both to step away.

"We'd better go" she gestured to the door. His eyes found hers, prying them up from the floor. His hand reached for and she placed the higher in it, caressing his knuckles in her palm, using his other hand to make her hand close over the marker. Taking advantage of feeling her hand in his. Slightly gripping her hand in his he tugged her forward to him, catching her off guard their chests touched briefly. She couldn't look away from his face, his eyes dark, mouth set. An unreadable expression settle on his face, they were closer then they had ever dared to be before. He leaned down, unexpectedly and though she was preparing and desperately wanting , he just stepped away. He placed his hand on the door knob, preparing to turn it. She watched him as he blinked and a soft smile appeared on his lips. His eyes the clear hazel that she knew better than she'd care to admit.

"As you wish."

The sentiment still echoed through the small room long after she shut the door and leaned against it. Tears had come and gone along with the time. Tomorrow would be normal, but tonight she wanted to leap and tumble down that hill and escape into the fire swamp. The supply closet however would just have to do.

As Jim pulled out of parking lot, he smiled, even though his heart was pounding in his ears. Sweaty palms and erratic breathing couldn't hinder him, because he knew, that true love never dies it just gets delayed.


End file.
